


look me in the eye

by KiSierra



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: But whatever, Gen, just a little drabble, somewhat pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSierra/pseuds/KiSierra
Summary: In the other universe, Jake and Felix looked at each other.





	look me in the eye

While they were stuck in the parallel universe, on the intellectual level - understanding-the-people-around-them level - Jake always looked at Felix, and Felix looked at him. 

They shared something the other boys didn’t have. Sam was too caught up in his dreamland to notice some things that were right in front of him, and Andy, for all his brains, sometimes just couldn’t see the obvious. Couldn’t get the people. Most of the time it went unnoticed, but sometimes, their lack of social awareness was palpable. And quite funny. 

But Jake and Felix - they noticed. They would look at each other when someone did something ridiculous, and Felix would smirk and make some assholic comment, and Jake would just look at him and wonder. 

Because that’s what they used to do back in their home-universe. Felix made sarcastic jabs with his gothic soulmate (Ellen, who’s not so gothic or soulmate here), and Jake noticed, and looked, and wondered, maybe even poked fun if it was Mike or Felix that he caught doing whatever, but usually he just wondered. No one around him really noticed too (and he didn’t expect them to, since those around him were usually Trent and Dylan).

But in the other universe, Jake and Felix looked at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this tiny little thing. Maybe because I saw these two looking at each other when something funny happened. More than once.  
> I hope you enjoyed despite the pointlessness.


End file.
